


Grin And Bare It

by Bubonicc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Tickle Play, gentle sticky sex, toy(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commission fic.<br/>Even with Drift trapped in New Crystal City, Wing wants drift to be happy and enjoy himself. Even smile once in a while, though it is all about how Wing gets him to that point that matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grin And Bare It

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for [SpaceDrinks!](http://Spacedrinks.tumblr.com/)  
> I hope it came out all right! Enjoy~!

Wing watched Drift lean on the balcony railing, his optics scanning over the top of New Crystal City. Often catching him gazing out close to sunset, he would watch the ex-con look down and around. Often he never moved, only watching other jets fly by or just staring out at nothing. He often wondered what went through his mind, whether it be to escape or whether he truly did admire the sight.

            "Lovely isn't it..." Wing slid the glass door open and stepped outside. He watched as Drift glanced over his shoulder and made a small noise of agreement. "I hope I am not intruding on anything. May I join you?"

            Without looking at Wing, Drift nodded, his vent huffed out a soft sight and he side stepped. Giving Wing enough room to stand by him, he didn't look up right away when he did so. Instead his optics kept their attention on the glimmering top of the city.

            "You're not. Besides, this is _your_ home. Just because I am standing on your balcony doesn't mean you can't come out here." Finally he looked up, his optics brightening as ne noticed the stunning colors tinting Wing’s white frame from the glistening City. Pinks and blues clashed and mixed as Wing swayed slightly, he let out a soft chuckle and smiled. The jets Wing’s fluttered as he too admired the cities reflecting lights illuminating Drift’s frame.

            Wing leaned on the railing next, his arms crossed as he looked down over the city. His frame seemed to nearly glow. His vents huffed a soft sigh, "How can you not look at this and smile? Isn't it...beautiful? Something about this place, just brings me to life. It is a shame that you are not a flier. If you think it looks beautiful from just standing right here you should see it from above, or ever there by those rocks."

            "It is beautiful, I will say." Drift picked at some peeling paint on his servos, feeling Wing’s gaze on him. He tried his best to avoid it as long as he could but he heard Wing move and felt his servos pressing to the corners of his mouth.

            "Come on, _smile_." On his own face, Wing had a huge smile as he continued to poke at Drift’s cheeks. "For me? Just a moment?"

            "Stop that." Stepping back, Wing followed. "Wing..." Back bumping the end of the balcony, Drift was cornered for a moment until Wing removed his hands. "It is going to take a lot more than that to get me to crack."

            "I believe I can. In fact I _know_ I can."

            "Is that so? Those are so tall words." A small smirk curved on Drift’s face, but not enough to really count for anything. " _Prove it_." Drift said as Wing stepped forwards and pressed himself hard against his front. He could feel Wing’s servo tip ghosting down the front of his stomach plating and off to his sides where they hovered a moment. Drift raised a thick eyebrow as a dark smirk spread across Wing’s face as if he had been planning something this whole time.

            " _Gladly_." Pressing his servos down, Wing gave a gentle rub to Drift’s side, the plating shivering slightly under his touch. His smirk grew to a huge smile and he rubbed again, enjoying the same reaction before leaning forward and grazing his lips across Drift’s cheek. "Come." Intertwining his servos with Drift’s, Wing gave a gentle tug and coaxed him to follow. When Drift complied they left the balcony and went back inside.

            Leading Drift down the hall, he brings him to his own berth room and shoves him down onto the soft covers. Letting Drift prop himself up on his elbows first, Wing kneels down at the end of the berth and fiddles with something under it. 

            Drift watched a moment, unable to see Wing’s hands or anything that he was doing so he flopped back and sighed. If Wing actually thought interfacing was going to get him to crack a smile then he was going to be disappointed. If anything Wing was the one to have a huge grin on his face the whole time, granted it looked good on him, Drift was always to preoccupied to really think about smiling back.

            "Ah, here we are." Sitting up, Wing’s golden optics shimmered as he stood and crawled up onto the berth. Straddling Drift’s hips, he felt Drift shift under him and slide their panels together. "Not yet...give me your hands." He was patient as always, waiting for Drift to roll his optics and hand over his limbs.

            Snapping on cuffs, Wing pulled Drift’s hand above his head and clipped them to the bar above the berths headboard. He heard Drift give him a soft grunt then a light tug to test the cuffs strength.

            "Just to make sure you don't try anything _funny_."

            "You're jokes defiantly won't break me tonight Wing. You will have to do better than that." Rolling his neck, Drift waited patiently, feeling Wing lean back on his thighs so his legs dad little mobility. "It' a nice gesture Wing but I'm not feeling too cheerful about it yet."

            "I haven't even started yet, just wait." After settling himself half way down Drift’s thighs, Wing leaned forwards and pressed his hands to Drift’s stomach and rubbed all around. The plating responded by flexing into his touch, no doubt a few rubs here and there felt nice.  "I have noticed something," His servos worked over to Drift’s sides where the plating started to quiver, "when we spar. Something I have always wanted to ask about...but this has given me the perfect opportunity to try it instead." Pulling at a seam, Wing dipped his servos in and wriggled them. His eyebrows were raised and he kept his optics locked on Drift’s face. Almost instantly Drift blinked several times and tried to angle his side away from Wing’s servos. "As I thought."

            "Wha-" Another wriggled and Drift’s side jerked a bit harder away.

            "You are sensitive here." Pressing into the wires, he plucked one and watched Drift squirm. Vents popping open, a hot gust of air burst from Drift’s frame. "And it isn't like the sensitivity by your hips...it's different. I didn't think you would be... _ticklish._ "

            "I am not-" Drift’s mouth wobbled as Wing wriggled his servos again, though a little harder this time. Rather enjoying the look of internal struggle on Drift’s face, Wing kept working his servos. He dug deeper, feeling Drift’s legs jump behind him and bounce him. "Not...going...to break..." Drift said through clenched denta.

            "You take all the time you need then." Popping his servos free, Wing fiddled around in his own subspace a moment before pulling out a long white feather. "You should have seen the creature this came from. Rather beautiful if I do say so myself. I don't think it will mind if I use it." Drawing random patters over Drift’s closed panel, Wing smirked. "Open for me?" He traced over the panels seams until Drift snapped it back.

            Both spike and valve freed themselves into Wing’s view and he purred. Drift’s valve was always ready, slick with lubricant, the bio-lights glowed to life.

             Letting the feather trail up the side of Drift’s spike, he watched him wither. The soft tip ran slow circles around the spikes head before sliding over the small slit. As lubricants beaded at the head, Wing moved the feather back down. Brushing it over Drift’s outer node, he felt his frame tense. Both of Drift’s legs tightened as he started to quickly dust it over the swelling node.

            "W-Wing~" Pulling on the cuffs, Drift chewed at his bottom lip, the little tingles tickling him more than anything. "Wa-wait...wait...not so..." Plating rattling, Drift lurched his hips back but Wing’s hand followed.

            "Feeling like smiling yet?" With his free hand, Wing dove right back into Drift’s hip seam and squirmed his servos about. Pulling at the wires, he gave them a rough shake, delighted Drift would twist on the berth below him.

            "Pppftft!!" Drift squeezed his optics shut and snorted. "This isn't F- _ppftt_ -air!!" Faceplate darkening red, Drift put all of his concentration into not laughing. He curled his peds when Wing became a little more persistent and ran the feather over his valve. The soft plush lips reacted as heated, Drift on the other hand let out a frustrated whine.

            "Oh I have more than this little thing." Pulling out a small little pink bead like object, Wing twisted it until it hummed to life. It vibrated in the palm of his hand for a moment so Drift could get a good look at it before he set it close to his outer node. "The charge on this shouldn't be enough to bring you to overlord, but it should have you squirming under me in a pleasing way." Another twist and it pulsed random vibrations. "On this setting it will vibrate and turn off at random. That should keep your node occupied while I...continue to _humor_ you."

            Setting the little bead against Drift node, Wing fluttered his back panels so his own Wing’s would flap a moment. He leaned forwards and planted a gentle kiss on Drift’s cheek.

            "Ready?" He turned the bead on and felt Drift’s hips lurch as the first little buzzes zipped through his groin. With the feather still in his opposite hand, he made sure to brush it over every seam on Drift’s stomach as he could. The closer he got to his side the louder Drift would whine and snort. He could see coolant building in Drift’s optics the more he tried to resist.

            With a pleased grunt, Wing’s own panel snapped back and his spike jutted out enough to nose at Drift’s awaiting valve. Letting it only prod for a while, he watched Drift’s ace switch from the tickling distress to quick arousal. Just from the little pink bead he was already lubricating, and Wing took advantage of it by rocking his hips enough to poke the head in and out of Drift’s valve.

            In response Drift let his head lull back and his legs part ever so slightly to give Wing a little better access.

            "C-Come on..." Digging his peds into the berth, Drift twisted as Wing ran the feather of that sensitive area on Drift’s side. The plating rippled and pulled back, but he set the feather down and let his servos dig into the seam instead. "D-don't-AH....Ha....Ahh...." Biting the inside of his cheek, Drift’s hands clenched into fists. "PPpft! HA-Haha!!!" Squinting one optics as he felt one of Wing’s servos worm its way even deeper into his side he howled. "AHAH! Wing come on! Haha! This isn't Hah!! Haha! Fair!! Haha!"

            "A _miracle_!" Rocking his hips with a little more vigor, he kept up the teasing. "Is that a smile I see? Could it be!?" Although Drift was laughing, the look he gave him with his optics said he didn't appreciate his sass.

            "It's not- _Hahaha_! Funny _Wing_!" He arched forwards, his head falling to the side as he laughed into his own arm. His mouth was curved in a huge smile and coolant stained the sides of his cheeks. "AHAH! W-Wing p-please~!!" Jerking to the side at a particularly hard. "O-Oh Primus!" His mouth gapped, feeling Wing slide his spike a little deeper into him. What little strength he had, he clenched his valve down onto him, gasping as a harsh wave of pleasure overrode the constant tickles.

            Wing flicked the little pink bead, turning it to vibrate constantly and to magnetize to Drift’s node. Freeing a second hand now, he dove right into to Drift’s vacant side. Rubbing his servos all around Drift, he searched out his weak points and ghosted his servos all over until Drift was roaring with laughter.

            Working up a steady pace, Wing worked his hips back and forth, trying not to stimulate Drift to much that he offlined, but just enough to drive him crazy. Just the soft clank of their hips drove drift crazy and he knew it due to the fact the bio-lights on Drift’s spike would glow brighter every time.

            "E-enough! Haha! W-Wing come on haha! This doesn't c-count!"

            "Oh it counts, that's a smile. Let me just check..." Pressing his lips plates to Drift, his servos stopped a moment. He was rather delighted Drift kissed back and even nipped at his bottom lip.

            The smile remained even after Wing pulled back, his hips still working into the ex con enough that his frame was sliding up and down on the silky sheets. The slow drag out had Drift’s inner lining pulsing with desire, and when Wing pressed their hips hard together, his mouth gapped.

            "Wing I'm gonna...Huh....I...aha...ah~" Frame trembling, Drift let his legs slide down the berth. The way Wing stretched him, the way his servos were still sliding all around his body was intoxicating. His optics rolled back, and he started to laugh without Wing even trying to tickle him. Though he did have the feather in one hand again gently brushing it over his chestplate and neck.

            As overload took over Drift, he hysterically laughed into Wing’s neck. He cracked up, burying his face deeper and deeper into him as he felt Wing spill his transfluid into him. The warmth in his tank spread through his groin and down his legs, leaving him nearly steaming.

            Plating a small loving kiss on the corner of Drift’s mouth, Wing say up and nodded in content. Now he was pleased the smile remained and that angry look he always wore was far far away.

            "I told you I could get you." He grazed the feather over a finial, smirking when Drift purred. "That wasn't so hard now was it?"

            "Heh...ahaha..." As Wing uncuffed him and watched his arms fall lazily to his sides, he threatened with the feather and watched Drift shield his sides. "Ahah! No.. No...my sides are killing me haha...you win..." Only when Wing laid down by his side and propped his head up on one hand did he relax.

            "You're still smiling..." Golden optics dimming, the jet held the feather out to Drift to touch, and he did.

            "Mhm..." Trying to tickle Wing back, the jet was not as sensitive. He bent the feather as he pressed it into a seam then pouted slightly when he got no reaction.

            "Sorry to disappoint, but you are the sensitive one here."

            "I'm not _that_ ticklish-" Flinching when Wing dug into Drift’s armpit, he laughed and pulled away. "Okay okay! Maybe a _little._ "

 


End file.
